(A)Medicine: Biotics
The Asari, with their great knowledge on their own genetic mapping and self-manipulation of their own genetics have pioneered the medical science of Biotics. In essence, Biotics is a radical form of gene mapping and therapy, in which a genetic structure can be determined and reworked to alter a previous genetic structure or removal of troublesome genetic defects. While still new to galactic medicine and extremely expensive, Biotics could lead to the removal of birth defects and genetically inherited diseases. The Asari are masterful at controlling their own genetics during reproducing offspring. Due to this, the Asari began to study genetics, gene sequencing, and gene therapy extensively during the lead-up years to the Clone Wars. Gaining knowledge of the Kamino Cloning processes, the Asari aspired to outdo these techniques. What started out as a venture into cloning eventually became the science of Biotics. Through acceleration of the re-sequencing through drug and external stimuli techniques, the Asari scientists found that they could manipulate the genome to form a new sequence. The new sequence could alter a being’s appearance, remove birth defects, or eliminate traits from a sequence that were deemed inferior or defective. When the studies progressed to more advanced subjects, the Asari found some advantages to their Biotic techniques. While they were not able to change an individual’s traits that essentially made them a member of a species, they could change facial and bone structure, muscle mass, conditioning for responsiveness, and cosmetic appearances such as eye and hair color. Another study they did was on the genome and how midi-chlorians interacted with the re-sequnece process. While it was possible to have an individual with no latent abilities in the Force to re-sequence to a state of being able to increase midi-chlorian counts, the scientists found that any attempts to apply acceleration to this cause violent, if not deadly side effects in the individual. Most often, the individual went insane and was unable to be returned to a normal state. This became a closely guarded secret and Biotics shifted to more conventional practices. Using nanotechnology, Biotics can introduce an altered genetic map into a genome which can force a genetic sequence to begin copying from the new shape. Also, the introduction of stem cells with specific accelerants can cause the reshaping and re-growth of new, pre-selected traits or features to form at a rate of days, rather than weeks or months. Biotics, while still new and developing further, has come into use, especially in the underworld where as long as the credits are there to pay for it, a person can reshape who they are outside of conventional surgical techniques. This can alter the DNA ID of wanted criminals, individuals with severe cosmetic scars, and those persons who want a new look to increase their appearance. In nefarious cases, a person can be altered to look very similar to another individual. Most Asari scientists who are associated with Biotics are very ethical with the practice of their field, but a few have gone rogue, seeking the vast financial gains that Biotics can bring them. RPG D6 Stats Attribute: Technical Skill: (A)Medicine: Biotics Time to Use: 1 week to 3 months Description: Using Biotics can assist in healing scar tissue or changing ones appearance and identity on a genetic level. This can be permanent. Biotics can also remove birth defects and genetic-based diseases. The skill user must make a Moderate to Heroic skill check, depending on what result is desired. Healing and replacing scar tissue can be done within five standard days at a Moderate difficulty. Re-sequencing and changing an individuals genetic ID is heroic, and would require 3 Heroic skill checks, taking approximately 1 to 2 months. A follow-up Very Difficult skill check must be made to keep the changes as permanent changes. Changing cosmetic features can take up to 3 weeks, counting recovery time, and requires a Difficult to Very Difficult skill check for every change, such as facial features or body structure. During this time, the target of the skill user is incapacitated for the time of the procedure and is unable to act by any conventional means. Any attempt to use this skill on a Force-user requires a +10 to the base difficulty. If a Force-sensitive actively wants Biotics used on them, they immediately receive a Darkside point and must make a Difficult Control or Willpower check. If they fail this check, the character goes insane. Category:Skills